Splish,splash
by lovePyro
Summary: After entering girls fight, Kire trys to wash away what happen but things get a little more wet in the shower than expected
1. Chapter 1

No, I don't own Girls Bravo if I did then there would be a whole lot more implied yuri. And WARNING! I never give warnings do to the fact I just don't care but for all those who I taken in consideration that might not like yoai, yuri, or plain sex you might as well not read this because I'm trying to make a sex scene in each chapter. For all those who don't care and know why I rated this M for mature I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for wasting your time. A special thank you to Taichou no Hentai's guidance and words of encouragement I was able to write this story.

_=) lovePyro_

**Kirie's P.O.V**

_GRRRRR! You got to be kidding me! My mind is on a no speed limit rollercoaster trying to get over the fact that Kosame just took my first kiss. I'm going to kill Fukuyama for setting me up in that girl fight. God damn him! That kinky bastard why the hell did I agree to mud wrestle Kosame! Miharu and the others went home and now I'm wishing I didn't tell them to go on without me. Damn why won't this day end!_

I was in the locker room shower trying to wash away every moment of what happened earlier. I tried to store all the bad memories of it towards the back of my head with all my other It-never-happened-damn-it memories like that blackmail picture. Despite my efforts I can't get the damn taste of her lips off my mouth even when I press my fingers to my lips I can still feel the tingle after effect of my first kiss. _Damn it! I'm letting her get to me I just got to calm down and forget about it_.

But I couldn't, all I could see was Kosame perverted grin she makes whenever she plans to molest me luckily in this case it was just a kiss. I lead and sat against the shower walls allowing the water to seep deep into my skin and wash me away. Finally, after a few minutes I turned the water off and turned to get dressed. When I went to go step out the shower my heart nearly jumped out my chest. Kosame was leaning against the shower door naked with that same perverted look on her face that screamed I'm totally raping you in my mind right now look.

"Ms. Kirie I just wanted thank you for all that you did…." He voice trailed off as her eyes scanned my whole body.

"If you're here to thank me I get the message but did you have to thank me right now?" Kosame stepped into the shower when she came close I tried to punch her but she only ended up blocking it and pinning me against the wall. "Let go of me!"

"Oh Ms. Kirie, I dreamt of this day. But if you hate me I get it…" Guilt filled me I owed her a lot I would have been injured a lot worse if she hadn't stepped in during the match earlier. Though I didn't want to admit it but there was a part of me that real liked her.

"Kosame, it's not that I don't like you it's just I don't if I like you that way." _Damn why the hell did, I say that._

"If you're not sure I know a way to find out." Before I could anticipate what was happening Kosame had me in a kiss. This was different than before it was more passionate and exciting, I felt my heart race as our tongues explored each other's mouths.

_Crap! What-_ my mind war was stopped with Kosame groping my boob I tried to resist only to find myself to want more. When the kiss broke, her tongue was swirling my hard nipples making me moan. My face burned with embarrassment as my moans echoed from the walls.

When Kosame stopped, I had to hold back so I wouldn't punch her or beg and plead for more. "See Ms. Kirie by the very sound of your voice shows how much you truly love me."

This time I pulled her into a kiss. I was dying for that electrical pulse I felt when we kissed sending wave after wave of please only to leave me tingling for more. Or how her hands began to slowly slide, grope, and pry at every inch of my body turned me on. I lost full sense of control and melted away in her arms.

I could feel her hand rub against my clit the rush made my body feel like warm jelly. Next thing I knew I was on the floor arching my back up so Kosame fingers could reach deeper inside me. Then all a sudden she pulled her fingers out my mind was too far gone to ask why.

"Easy now Ms. Kirie, no need to cum so early the fun is only just beginning."

=D

To be continued or Maybe not….

If you like, the chapters please review. Sorry to all those expecting a lot more but I REALLY need to work on my inspiration. Anyway, tell me what you think.

_=) lovePyro_


	2. Splish,splash part two

so sorry if the story is supper lame.

_=) lovepyro_

_DAMN YOU Kosame! _I screamed in my head but my moan sounded more like I was begging her to fuck me. Kosame's lips trailed around mine till finally our lips met with a static shock that pulsed through both of us. Our tongues searched each others mouths sinking deeper into a lustrous passion. It wasn't long before her tongue found my nipples still wet and hard from my shower.

Her fingers found there way back into my drenched pussy and her lips trailed to my inner thigh. I could hear my voice echoing sounds of pleasure as Kosame's tongue found its way back to my clit. My heart beat raced and my pleasure soon caught up with it as every touch made me wet with desire. Kosame's tongue seemed to find every last drop of water on me and slowly trailed down to drink my wet pussy.

Instead of using her tongue this time her fingers found their way inside me as her other hand rubbed my clit. The sensation made turn to jello under her touch as the wall echoed back the sounds of my orgasm. Then the lasting I remember before my vision fading out was a rush of pure pleasure beyond words. And Kosame looking back at me with her rapist eyes and she said "yum, who knew Ms. Kirie could taste sooo good."

_=) lovepyro_


End file.
